


Captives

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Such a pain in the ass when the elevator breaks....or is it?





	Captives

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely remember someone mentioning this prompt before. After rewatching "Coup De Grace" last night and seeing Vera break down in the elevator after Joan tells her about Jake, I had a bit of inspiration. I hope you enjoy! :)

Being in close proximity to Governor Ferguson always makes Vera nervous. In the beginning, she chalked it up to Joan being her superior, but after countless debriefing sessions, with thinly veiled flirtation between them, she had to admit that was no longer the case. Truthfully, being close to Joan fills her with a heady mix of excitement, and arousal, with the faintest hint of fear that grows just a little bit stronger when Joan is irritated or angry. 

 

Right now, Joan is royally irritated. 

 

“Mechanic says the carriage pulley motor is cactus. They’re working on replacing it, but he says it’ll be another half hour, at least. Sorry, governor.” Miles crackles over the radio waves and there’s a hint of amusement in her voice. 

 

“Right. Well, tell him to work quickly. I have a prison to run.” Joan replies crisply before setting her radio on the handrail, muttering under her breath. Vera stands, hands fidgeting with blunt fingernails, as she watches from the corner of the lift. 

 

“This happened to Linda once, a few years ago. It was the door mechanism that time. Will and Fletch had to pull them open to get her out.” Speaking in an awkward rush, she flexes her fingers, crossing her arms at her waist to still the nervous hands and energy.

 

Joan watches the flighty digits with growing interest, irritation overpowered by amused observation. Vera is an open book, her emotions written in neon lights across her whole body. It’s a weakness, Joan thinks, but it proves to have it’s appeal. She turns to meet her deputy’s timid gaze, a slight smirk painted across full lips.

 

“Are you claustrophobic Vera?” Joan questions, a patronizing touch to her tone.

 

“Oh, no...it’s just, uh...it’s a little warm in here.” It’s a terrible lie, but she hopes Joan will let it go.

 

Joan quirks an eyebrow, obsidian eyes locking Vera in an intense stare. She reads, knows, all and takes pleasure in the unease she inspires in the smaller woman. Predatory senses recognize fear, and desire, from a mile away.

 

“Indeed, it is. Perhaps you should take off your jacket, since it seems we might be here a while.” 

 

Elegant fingers fall to the buttons of her own jacket, letting them all loose before she slips it off her lithe arms. Folding it neatly, she hangs it across the handrail, then loosens her tie. Vera watches, then copies, like a game of Simon Says. A phantom of a smile crosses Joan’s lips as she watches Vera with interest; how blindly the little mouse follows.

 

Vera turns to hang her jacket across the rail behind her and Joan stalks toward her prey. Wide blue eyes look up to meet the face just a few inches away as she turns around, Vera’s heart beating at the speed of a hummingbird’s wings.

 

Joan licks her bottom lip before leaning down just a fraction, to intimidate, to further invade her prey’s personal space. Vera trembles ever so slightly and bites her lip involuntarily, sending a rush of lust through Joan’s body.

 

“Tell me Vera, do you have fantasies?” The seductive purr of her voice makes Vera’s insides tingle. 

 

“Wh-what? Fa-fantasies?” She stutters, stumbles, feels like a fool. 

 

“Yes, fantasies. As in, sexual fantasies. As in, sex in a lift, perhaps?” She lingers on the word  _ sex,  _ making it sound positively sinful...and alluring. A slow finger traces the line of Vera’s tie. The forwardness, the idea, makes Vera wet. She blushes scarlet.  

 

“I, umm...it may have crossed my mind a time or two.” She confesses shyly, dropping her gaze due to nerves at the last second. She likes where this is going, but she’s no good at playing the game. Joan’s smirk is simply salacious. 

 

“Not so vanilla after all, are we?” Joan hums in approval. As is their routine, Vera struggles to keep up, to hold her own, yet surprisingly she always manages to make it. Arousal gives her an extra shot of courage.

 

“What I don’t have in experience, I make up for in imagination.” Bold azure eyes finally raise to meet the challenging coal gaze above her. 

 

Satisfied with Vera’s performance, Joan chuckles seductively before lifting a porcelain hand to the back of Vera’s neck. She holds, stares, drawing out the most delicious chord of tension between them. Finally, she draws her in for a slow, sensual kiss. To her delight, Vera’s tongue falls into sync almost instantly as their kiss deepens and grows more urgent with desire. Joan backs away to look into doe eyes, pupils blown due to the heady sensation, both breathing heavy in response. She’ll test the mouse’s courage further.

 

Strong fingers wrap around a delicate throat; their grasp gentle but just enough to hint at possession. A subtle flash of fear colors Vera’s gaze, sending a pulsing throb straight to Joan’s cunt. As if subjecting herself to the sacrifice, Vera finally relaxes under the touch and Joan allows herself the pleasure of the kill. 

 

The hand at her throat slips up to lift a narrow chin, Joan’s lips crashing roughly into Vera’s eager mouth. She tastes like antifreeze; sweet and deadly, but Joan consumes it all the same. It’s a death well worth it in the end.

 

Giving herself over for the feast, Vera wraps her arms around Joan’s neck, pulling herself closer to feel the warmth of the body pressed firmly against her. Joan’s undeniably strong, yet there’s a surprising softness to her very feminine frame: full hips, breasts and ass that Vera both envies and desires. It’s a new sensation, the lust she feels knotting in her stomach, but it’s stronger than any pull she’s ever felt before; a siren’s call, luring the sailors to their watery death.

 

Full lips descend along the column of her delicate throat, teeth snaring the tendon at the base of her neck. She winces, and in spite of the sting, a throaty moan escapes her lips. Teeth release to permit a pleased smirk, then a gentle caress of Joan’s tongue.

 

Joan’s hands scorch a path down slender hips, slipping under the hem of the prison issue skirt, hiking it up as they race toward Vera’s panties. Vera struggles to stifle the moan as Joan’s hand glides across her thigh to firmly cup her sex. She flushes at the amount of moisture there. 

 

“Mmm, I do believe you’re dripping, Vera.” Joan husks into a cherry ear before tracing her tongue languidly along it’s shell. Vera shudders and her breath hitches in her throat.

 

Slowly Joan begins to stroke her through the sodden material and Vera’s stomach knots impossibly tighter; her arousal having an almost violent grip on her senses. Joan’s kisses trail along her jaw and back to her parted lips, thrusting her tongue deep into Vera’s mouth. Vera tightens her grip around Joan’s neck and hitches her right leg around a perfectly curvaceous hip, opening herself further to the governor’s expert touch, as her tongue rolls with Joan’s at a passionate rhythm.  

 

Joan smiles against Vera’s lips, delighted by her bold move, and finally, finally slips her hand beneath the thin material of Vera’s underwear. Pressing firmly, she slips two fingers between lavishly wet folds, passing two hard strokes along Vera’s rising clit. Vera’s body jolts under the touch and Joan presses a hip harder into Vera’s thigh to support her, her free hand roaming to cup a modest breast.  

 

Without preamble, she slips her fingers lower and thrusts two deep into Vera’s cunt. Vera gasps wantonly, digging blunt nails into the back of Joan’s neck. Joan continues thrusting slowly, long fingers reaching deep, then retracting firmly against Vera’s inner walls. 

 

“Oh, fuck” Vera mewls as she drops her head into Joan’s chest, her hot breath blanching Joan’s already smouldering skin. In response, a sultry moan escapes Joan’s open mouth; she’s far more aroused than she ever expected to be, and she begins to pump Vera faster and harder. Vera’s head lulls back from Joan’s chest as she pants, like a creature in heat. 

 

She begins to ride Joan’s skilled fingers, her hips rocking forward to meet Joan’s palm as it dances across her clit. The friction sends Vera’s senses into a frenzy and she finds herself teetering on the edge in only a matter of minutes. Joan watches in awe, as her own cunt begins to contract with her own heightened arousal. 

 

“Oh God, I’m going to cum.” Vera cries suddenly, as she leans forward, biting into Joan’s shoulder to muffle a deep guttural moan that accompanies her release. 

 

The sharp pain of incisors clamping her taut neck and the deliciously lurid sound of Vera succumbing to her pleasure seize Joan, sending her into a shuddering and unexpected orgasm. She slumps against the smaller woman, silent mouth agape, as the pulse of pleasure radiates through her body. 

 

After a few moments to regain their composure, Joan gently retracts from Vera, moving slowly against the clenching of Vera’s walls around her fingers. She slips a hand under Vera’s thigh and helps her ease the trembling limb from her hip. Producing a small handkerchief from her pants pocket, she wipes her fingers clean as Vera begins to adjust her skirt. 

 

Suddenly the lift springs back to life and they share a glance and knowing smirk. Joan steps to Vera, placing a gentle hand on her cheek, as she runs her thumb across Vera’s bottom lip. Leaning in, she grants her one last languid kiss, flashing a genuine smile when she backs away. 

 

“Dinner. Tonight. My place. 7:30.” Joan states simply with a saucy smile before stepping away to retrieve her jacket. Vera grows giddy at the thought.

 

The doors of the lift slide open and Joan is a picture of perfection, not a single hair out of place. She steps out into the hall, capturing Miles in a stern gaze. 

 

“Took them long enough.” She pronounces coolly before giving a final tug at the hem of her jacket and heading into the direction of her office. 

 

Linda stands just outside the open doors, wide eyed as she sees Vera step out behind her.

 

“Shit Vera, I didn’t know you were stuck too. Bet that was the worst hour of your week.” Linda utters with a sarcastic laugh.

 

“Let’s just say I was a captive audience.” Vera replies dryly before walking away, a delighted smirk planted firmly on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo....I've decided to try something new, that I'm slightly nervous about. I'm stepping a little out of my comfort zone, as a test for myself, and would like to try my hand at writing for a given prompt for a one-shot. So, if you have an idea, feel free to comment and I'll pick one (possibly more) and give it a go.


End file.
